wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Imperialwing War
Coilwings, Slimewings, Imperialwings, Opalwings And Plaguewings all belong to Autumn the Skywing leafwing. Do not edit this page without my permission.Tell me in the comments if your tribe wants to partake in this war The First strike September 15, 3:05 am. It was a Sleepy morning for the Impreialwing Barracks everyone was very tired after a show of force demonstration to the Coilwings, some Imperialwings were uneasy, sensing something bad is going to happen with their precognition powers. But no one truly saw this comeing. At exactly 3:30 the blasts of fire and the gallons of poison began raining down. Within an hour the Plaguewing army assisted by sandwing troops had crushed and force the entire barracks to surrender the Plaguewings General, Ribcage, had ordered for the captured Imprealwings to be slain and their bodies to be either burned or eaten. By the time Imprialwings reinforcements arrived, it was too late the troops had been killed and the barrack had been left in shambles. The Imperialwings were shocked especially since the plaguewings had said that they were trying to be more peaceful in a peace summit earlier in the month. The next day Queen Forgiveness was forced to declare war on the Plaguewings. Not even an hour later Sunflower, an Impirealwing Prophecy decrypter has cracked a cryptic code found on sunstone, a sacred rock in Imperialwing culture. It tells of a mysterious prophecy apparently. The mighty sun sets upon the world An Amethyst queen her body Swirled A Ruby queen her fangs bared An Emerald queen her fate spared A warning from Opal is overlooked An action from Sky Is mistooked The Gold queen she must forgive Or the four tribes will never live Many say it's fake and possibly even written by the Plaguewings, but others believe it and are on the verge of panic. after hearing about this development Many of the skilled IMperialwings that have strong precognition say that every time they forcefully use their power the words "darkness looms ahead" rings out. So that the first part of my little story thingy, tell me if I need to improve on anything or if you would like your tribe to participate or not The Battles of Snakes and Slime After the imperialwings announcement of war, the slimewings immediately moved to ally and help the imperialwings in war raiding Plaguewings settlements on the border. After that, the Plaguewings other ally, Coilwings, also joined the war and made their current enemy the Slimewings. On September 23rd the Coilwings attacks one of the main Slimewings city’. This lead to a series of battles between the two tribes and many where hurt and killed in the process. This little “mini” war was later called ”the battles of snakes and slime” The OpalWings Promise Hearing rumors of the vicious war between the Four tribes The opalwings wanted to step in and try to stop the war themselves. Queen Pearlcatcher and a small guard troop show up at dawn in the border of Imperial and Coilwing territory. She spread her wings letting the light shine one her numerous pearls embedding into her scales. She summoned the four generals of the war. Ribcage, SunSpot, Corkscrew, And Salamander warning them to call off this war. She promised that if it goes it will lead to the destruction and extinction of the four tribes, this event became known as the Opalwings promise. But alas the generals didn't listen and resumed the war more bloodshed on the horizon.